


Chowder exciting made for Japan only crossover episode

by JackFloweyDan



Category: Chowder (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Elvish Translations, Cartoon Physics, Cocaine, Crack, Crack Crossover, Demonic Possession, Drugs, Epilepsy Warning, Jack is a Little Shit, LSD, Pre-Ooo, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: Chowder and his friends go to UA and meet friends with Izu, but once the evil Emperor Jean comes up, we must do something to stop him in this Japanese episode





	1. DISCLAMER

This work of art known as Adventure hero chowder is a lost anime made in December 25th 1989 that was out shined by a film called Akira. Only 100 copies were sold in Japan only, released by Studio JFD the film was destroyed by the company and many thought the film was lost forever. Until 2018 when a duck by the name of Buster pepper muffin found the film in his basement which was known to be the last physical copy of the film. The film was reported to show characters that weren't even born when the film was made. Buster pepper muffin gave the film to a dubbing company which translated and dubbed the film which you're watching right now

 

The film has been noted to be very unnerving to some people, has lots of flashing lights and disturbing material View with caution.....


	2. The dub is not done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wth buster pepper muffin

Jackfloweydan Was running to buster pepper muffins office to ask why the dub hasnt been made yet

Jfd: BUSTER!!!! WHERE IS THE DUB?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Bpm: its in the garbage

Jfd:WHY????

bpm : cause it was trash


End file.
